Lovers!
by Union Gamaki
Summary: Aku tahu, ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Namun, dia adalah candu bagi hidupku. Aku sudah terjerat dengannya... Warning: OOC, Semi-Canon, OC, Lemon. First-person. Canon setting. DLDR! Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**Lovers!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah manga Masashi Kishimoto. Hanya OC yang milik author**

 **Warning: OOC, Semi-Canon, OC**

 **Contains Lemon scenes**

* * *

"Aku rasa hal ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan lagi."

Aku menghela nafas panjang mendengar kalimat sama yang lagi-lagi diucapkan. Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat yang sama ini diucapkan oleh Konohamaru sejak kami meninggalkan tempat makan malam. Saat ini sudah malam, bintang-bintang pun telah menunjukkan diri mereka. Aku sungguh ingin cepat pergi ke tempat itu, namun Konohamaru terus menahanku.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi ke tempat itu lagi. Kau sudah terjebak terlalu dalam, Aoi." Ia memperingatiku. Dia memang selalu bisa mengangkat topic pembicaraan yang dapat membuatku _mood_ -ku memburuk. Aku berhenti berjalan, lalu memutar dan berdiri menghadap Konohamaru. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengangkat topic ini? Aku akan tetap pergi, apapun yang kau katakan." Aku kembali berjalan cepat, berusaha meninggalkannya. "Pergilah, Konohamaru-sensei. Jangan ikuti aku lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, semua tindakan ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Dia hanya memperalatmu." Aku menggigit pipiku, kesal dengan senseiku yang tidak terlihat ingin menghentikan mulutnya. "Dari sisi manapun, apa yang kau dan dia lakukan itu salah."

Aku hanya diam, tidak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut dengannya. Biarlah dia terus mengoceh –

"Lagipula, pria itu sudah memiliki istri dan anak. Kau hanya selingkuhannya." Sungguh cara yang halus untuk mengatakan 'jalang' atau 'perusak rumah tangga'.

"Ya, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan ini salah, tapi aku sendiri tak dapat menghentikan diriku. Seperti yang kau katakana, aku sudah terjebak terlalu dalam."

"Lagipula, selisih usia kalian terlalu jauh. Kau hanya bocah berumur 19 tahun, sedangkan dia? Dia sudah berusia hampir 40 tahun." Aku hanya diam, semakin kesal dengan pembicaraan yang hanya memojokkanku dari tadi. Dalam hati aku hanya mengomel, _dia_ baru berusia 32 tahun. Kami hanya terpaut 13 tahun.

Yah, itu benar. Aku hanya seorang remaja yang berusia 19 tahun. Usia yang sama dengannya ketika ia menikahi istrinya dulu. Tapi, setidaknya minggu depan aku sudah berusia 20 tahun. Minggu depan kami hanya akan terpaut 12 tahun. Dadaku bergemuruh merasakan kegembiraan dari hal sepele seperti ini. Aku tahu, kami tak akan bisa bersama. Hubungan paling jauh yang bisa kurasakan dengannya hanyalah sebatas pria beristri dengan selingkuhannya. Akan tetapi, setidaknya aku ingin terus merasakan hubungan istimewa ini dengannya selama mungkin. Aku sadar, aku pelan-pelan telah dibutakan oleh rasa posesifku ini. Ah, tidak, aku memang sudah dibutakan sejak awal aku menjalin hubungan ini dengannya.

"Hei, Konohamaru-sensei, berhentilah menggangguku soal ini lagi. Aku bisa membuat keputusanku sendiri." Jawabku, berusaha membuatnya berhenti membuntutiku. "Aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku adalah seorang _chuunin_ sekarang. Dan bukankah menurut peraturan shinobi, di saat kau menjadi seorang shinobi, kau sudah menjadi seorang dewasa?"

Konohamaru menunduk, menyadari kebenaran dalam kata-katanya. Aku agak prihatin melihatnya yang seperti ini. "Aku tahu, kau hanya tidak menyangka orang yang **pernah** kau kagumi akan menjadi seperti ini bukan? Menjadi seorang pria yang bisa… berselingkuh dengan wanita lain." Tanyaku pelan.

"Aku masih tetap mengaguminya…" Gumamnya pelan. "Hanya saja aku tak menyangka ia sanggup melakukan hal ini. Dengan muridku pula. Seharusnya aku tak mempertemukan kalian berdua."

Aku meletakkan jemariku pada pundaknya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya. "Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Kami memang berjodoh, jika bukan karenamu, sensei, kami pasti juga akan bertemu."

Mataku melebar ketika aku melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam. "Sensei, aku pergi dulu! Aku sudah melewati waktu janjianku _dengannya_!" Aku langsung berlari dengan wajah berseri-seri meninggalkan senseiku yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

* * *

"Sampai juga." Nafasku terengah-engah, keringat memenuhi wajahku, kaki bergetar dan perutku serasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu kecil yang beterbangan. Ah, tidak seharusnya stamina seorang ninja seburuk ini. Tapi aku cukup yakin ini bukan karena aku kelelahan. Bukan, aku hanya terlalu gugup untuk bertemu dengan _dia_. Aku merapikan rambutku sejenak, berusaha agar aku tetap tampak cantik di hadapannya. Perlahan tanganku membuka pintu kayu itu, lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangku memasuki rumah kayu tua ini.

Baru berjalan dua langkah dari pintu, aku sudah melihatnya, berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding. Rambutnya masih tetap berantakan seperti biasanya, namun pirangnya rambut itu selalu berhasil membuatku terpesona. Matanya yang biru menatapku serius, membuatku merasa semakin gugup. Tanda lahirnya, kedua kumis kucing yang menghiasi pipinya, membuatnya tampak semakin menggoda di mataku. Dan yang terakhir, yang membuatku dadaku berdegup semakin kencang, adalah kenyataan bahwa ia hanya mengenakan jubah Hokagenya. Di balik jubah itu, dia polos, seperti hari di saat ia lahir, tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Tangannya membuat gerakan yang mengajakku untuk segera memasuki kamar, lalu ia menghilang. Seperti dihipnotis, aku segera mengikutinya, menanggalkan _hitai ate_ kebangganku yang bertengger di kepalaku dengan cepat. Di detik aku memasuki kamar, aku langsung merasakan tubuh kekarnya mendekapku, lengannya mengelu surai coklatku.

"Naru – " Aku bahkan tak diberi kesempatan membalas sebelum bibirnya menangkap bibirku dalam ciuman panas yang menggebu-gebu. Tampaknya hari ini pun dia amat bersemangat. Lidahnya bermain-main dengan rongga mulutku, mengecap isi mulutku, mengabsen satu persatu geligiku, dan terakhir melingkarkannya pada lidahku. Tubuhnya semakin menempel padaku, berat badannya menindihku hingga menempel ke dinding, dan tangannya bergerak liar melepaskan satu demi satu pakaian yang melekat di badanku. Aku hanya mengerang pasrah, merasakan tangannya yang besar meremas dadaku, mulutnya yang panas melingkari puncak berwarna coklat yang menonjol dari dadaku. Aku bisa merasakan cairan yang mulai mengalir dari dalam tubuhku, menandakan bahwa aku juga kini amat menginginkannya. Kaki bergerak sendiri dan melingkarkannya pada punggungnya. Pria ini, dia menangkap niatku. Dengan segera ia menggendongku, lalu melemparku dengan kasar ke atas tempat tidur.

Tak tahan menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku sendir yang melepaskan satu-satunya pakaian yang tersisa di tubuhku, yaitu celana dalamku. _Dia_ lagi-lagi mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Sudah tak tahan ya, anak kecil?" Godanya melihatku begitu bersemangat. "Aku bukan anak ke – Aaahhnn…" Protesu diputus oleh eranganku sendiri ketika aku merasakan satu jarinya membuka jalan ke dalam tubuhku. Jemarinya berputar-putar, menyentuh segala titik sensitifku, membuatku melayang-layang dan hanya bisa mengerangkan namanya. Satu jari, dua jari, tiga jari, semakin cepat mengaduk-aduk tubuhku. Bibir seksinya menyesap dan menggigit ganas dadaku, membuatku mengerang kesakitan bercampur kenikmatan. Tanganku menjambak surai pirangnya semakin erat, pertanda aku semakin mendekati puncakku. Dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan tubuh bawahku mengetat dan jarinya bergerak melambat.

Ia belum selesai, tentu saja. Ia melebarkan kedua pahaku, meletakkannya di atas pundaknya. Matanya menatapku kosong, satu-satunya bagian yang kubenci saat percintaan kami adalah ini. Matanya tak pernah bisa membohongiku. Terkadang, ditatap seperti ini membuatku merasa jengah dan hendak memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Tapi, bagian terbaiknya akan segera datang. Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai dimasuki olehnya, batangnya yang besar melebarkan liangku, memenuhinya dengan pelan, seolah ingin menunda percintaan ini meski hanya sedetik. Aku tak sabar, kugoyangkan pinggulku, dan aku melihat matanya menutup dengan ekspresi wajah menahan kenikmatan. Sedetik kemudian, kurasakan dirinya bersatu denganku, dan aku tersenyum puas.

Aku tahu dia tak sepenuhnya ingin melakukan ini, namun ketika dirinya sudah menembusku, semua kendali atas dirinya menguap begitu saja. Mungkin ini salah satu pengaruh dirinya yang semakin jarang bertemu dengan istrinya dan ia melupakan semua rasa frustasi seksnya padaku. Mungkin jika ia bukan Hokage, hubungan ini tak akan pernah ada.

Gerakannya liar dan cepat, membuatku meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali. Untunglah rumah kayu ini terletak cukup jauh dari desa Konoha, sehingga aku tak perlu khawatir ada yang mendengar teriakan percintaan ini. Ia menciumku berkali-kali, terkadang aku kewalahan mendapatkan kecupan demi kecupan ini. Tangannya tak berhenti meremas dadaku, dan aku bisa merasakan gerakannya menjadi semakin cepat dan tak beraturan. Nafasnya mulai memendek, demikian juga diriku. Puncak kenikmatan itu semakin dekat, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi –

"UNGHH! Narutoooo!" Aku kembali meneriakkan namanya saat kurasakan orgasme keduaku malam ini. Tubuhku bergetar merasakan desiran kenikmatan membanjiriku. Sesaat kemudian, aku merasakan tubuhnya juga menegang dan rahimku merasakan semburan panas yang berasal dari benihnya.

Tentu saja, itu tak berarti percintaan kami berakhir. Kami terus melakukannya hingga matahari terbit. Berbagai posisi kami lakoni, berbagai hal kami lakukan. Karena hanya pada malam-malam seperti inilah Naruto menjadi milikku.

* * *

"Lelah sekali…" Gumamku pelan, menyadari tempat tidur di sampingku sudah kosong. Hanya cairan putih yang mengalir dari selangkanganku dan seprai tempat tidur yang acak-acakan pertanda kegiatan terlarang kami semalam. Lagi-lagi ia meninggalkanku sebelum aku sempat melihat dirinya. Aku lalu bangkit dan memunguti pakaianku, lalu memakainya.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang kembali ke apartemenku. Aku sungguh tidak fokus, sedikit tersenyum mengingat keliaran yang kulakukan dengannya kemarin. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah kunai mainan menghantam wajahku

"Kena kau!" Teriak seorang anak kecil berusia 12 tahun. Anak itu adalah Boruto, putra dari Uzumaki Naruto. Yah, inilah bagian paling buruknya. Pria yang meniduriku hampir setiap malam bahkan sudah menikah dan memiliki 2 anak. Dan yang paling mencengangkan, kedua anaknya mengenalku dengan baik sebagai "Kakak Aoi" yang merupakan murid dari Konohamaru, pria yang sudah seperti keluarga bagi mereka.

"Boruto, jangan bermain-main seperti itu!" Tegur seorang wanita bersurai indigo pada putranya. Wajahku memucat. Sial sekali, pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah bertemu dengannya. Istri dari pria yang baru saja bermain gila denganku semalam, Uzumaki Hinata.

"Selamat pagi, Aoi-san." Sapanya dengan senyumannya yang ramah. Oh, andai saja kau tahu hubunganku dengan suamimu…

"Selamat pagi juga, Uzumaki-san." Aku balas menyapanya dengan kikuk, sedikit merasa berdosa di depannya. Ia adalah wanita yang baik, sungguh, dan dia bertindak seperti seorang kakak perempuan yang tak pernah kumiliki.

"Boruto, kau tidak boleh begitu pada Aoi-san." Tegur ibunya pada Boruto. Uzumaki Himawari terkekeh kecil melihat kakaknya dimarahi oleh ibunya. "Himawari, jangan tertawai kakakmu." Sungguh ia bertindak layaknya seorang ibu. Jika itu aku, mungkin aku akan tertawa lebih keras lagi, dan mungkin inilah alasan Hinata-san adalah istri sah sedangkan aku hanya seorang selingkuhan.

"Aoi-san, datanglah ke rumah kami untuk makan bersama. Kau sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga kami." Kata-katanya yang lembut membuat rasa bersalah semakin menguasaiku. "Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san. Mungkin lain kali."

"Oh ya, bukankah minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahunmu? Datanglah ke tempat kami, keluarga Uzumaki akan mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan untukmu."

"Baiklah." Jawabku sekenanya, berusaha melarikan diri dari situasi ini. Aku memberikan senyuman pada ketiga anggota Uzumaki itu, lalu segera berlari pelan.

Dosa macam apa yang telah kuperbuat.

 **TBC**


	2. Heart Break

**Lovers!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Heart Break**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah manga Masashi Kishimoto. Hanya OC yang milik author**

 **Warning: OOC, Semi-Canon, OC**

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Aku menatap wajah ayu istriku yang telah dibuai mimpi. Bahkan saat tidur pun dirinya selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padanya. Tanganku, tanganku yang sudah kotor ini, meraba pipinya merasakan betapa halusnya kulit pucat itu di bawah tanganku. Tangan ini, yang sudah pernah menjamah tubuh wanita lain, pernah berada di dalam liang wanita lain…

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kasar, berusaha mengusir bayangan-bayangan buruk yang kembali menghantui pikiranku. Malam ini aku bisa menghabiskan malam dengan keluarga kecilku ini. Aoi, bocah itu, sudah hampir seminggu ini tidak meminta bertemu denganku. Namun lagi-lagi tugasku sebagai Hokage menghalangiku untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan ketiga malaikatku. Aku begitu kesal, saat dimana aku tidak bertemu dengan Aoi seharusnya dihabiskan dengan keluargaku. Tapi nyatanya aku hanya bisa meluangkan sehari ini untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluargaku.

Melihat Hinata yang sedikit menggigil dalam tidurnya, aku menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi hingga menutupi pundak polosnya. Rasa bersalah kembali menghantamku dengan kuat ketika aku melihat kulit polos itu. Malam ini, setiap desahan wanitaku membuatku serasa hampir gila. Rasa bersalah mencabik hatiku, bahkan hingga saat ini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi pun aku tidak bisa berlayar ke alam mimpi. Mataku memanas mengingat kesalahan fatal yang sudah kubuat. Setetes bulir air mata mengalir tanpa bisa kutahan, menghantam bantal yang menjadi alas kepala istriku. Tetesan lainnya menyusul, dan malam itu aku menangis hingga tertidur.

" _Hinata, maafkan aku."_

* * *

 **Aoi POV**

"Aku tidak siap untuk ini."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu. Aku menatap bayanganku di cermin, yang kini berbalut sepotong baju lengan pendek berwarna biru dengan corak bunga, dipadankan dengan rok panjang yang juga berwarna biru, seperti namaku. Hari yang dijanjikan keluarga Uzumaki sudah tiba, dan seperti biasanya, wanita itu, Hinata-san, lagi-lagi mengingatkanku kemarin untuk datang ke kediaman Uzumaki dan menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku bersama mereka.

Aku bahkan tak lagi merasa bahagia bahwa ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-20, hari dimana aku resmi meninggalkan usia belasan tahun. Aku dihantui rasa paranoid jika Hinata-san akan mengetahui semuanya dan menghajarku. Ah, itu terlalu berlebihan. Hinata-san terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Di satu sisi, aku juga senang karena aku akan kembali bertemu dengan Naruto setelah seminggu yang lalu. Tatapan kosongnya setiap malam selalu menggangguku, dan aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya menenangkan diri dulu.

Aku menatap jam yang terletak rapi di samping tempat tidurku. Pukul 18.15. Aku masih memiliki waktu 15 menit sebelum acara dimulai. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memulai perjalananku sekarang.

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Aoi-san!"

Hinata menyapaku di depan pintu keluarganya. Aku agak kecewa yang membukakan pintu bukanlah suaminya, namun aku berusaha menutupi rasa kecewa itu dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar. Kami berdua sama-sama mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru. Bedanya adalah, tubuh Hinata-san jauh lebih berisi dibandingkan denganku yang kerempeng ini. Aku merasakan rasa cemburu mulai meresapi hatiku. Tapi toh tak ada gunanya aku cemburu. Pria yang kucintai memang sudah menjadi milik wanita ini.

Begitu aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah itu, diriku langsung disambut dengan suara teriakan kedua anak-anak Uzumaki. "Aoi-san!" Pekik Himawari kecil, tubuh kecilnya menubruk kakiku, lalu memeluknya erat. Sementara itu, Boruto yang lebih gengsian hanya berdiri di belakang adiknya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Aku balas menjulurkan lidah padanya, dan dia lalu terkekeh dan berjalan mendekatiku juga. Aku mengacak surai pirangnya yang amat mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Himawari-chan, kau tampak begitu manis." Ujarku memberikan pujian yang sesungguhnya. Wajah Himawari memerah. Konon, kudengar dari cerita orang-orang, ibunya juga memiliki kebiasaan yang sama semasa muda dulu.

TAP TAP

Aku merasakan kemampuanku untuk bernafas direnggut ketika aku melihat seorang pria dalam balutan jas menuruni tangga dan menatap mataku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya berpakaian seformal ini. _Dia_ memang didandani dengan sangat baik oleh Hinata-san dalam acara-acara tertentu.

Sebelum kami berbicara, kami sudah memiliki perjanjian sebelumnya. Tidak ada saling menyentuh, tidak ada saling menggoda, tidak sedikitpun dari _rutinitas_ yang kami lakukan, meskipun ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai permintaannya daripada sebuah perjanjian.

"Selamat ulang tahun, bocah."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, kesal dengan panggilan ini. Anak kecil, bocah, semua jenis panggilan yang dialamatkannya padaku seolah ingin mengingatkanku akan perbedaan usia kami. "Aku bukan bocah lagi. Aku sudah 20 tahun sekarang." Balasku tak ingin kalah. "Kau tetap belum boleh minum minuman beralkohol." Kekehnya.

"Naruto-kun, jangan mengejek Aoi-san. Dia sudah berumur 20 tahun, kau tahu." Lagi-lagi Hinata-san membelaku. _Image_ -nya memang persis seperti seorang kakak, atau ibu. Namun aku berusaha mengusir bayangan itu dariku. Jika aku memandangnya seperti seorang kakak atau ibu, bukankah itu berarti aku harus memandang Naruto seperti seorang kakak ipar atau ayah?

Kami lalu berjalan menuju ruangan makan, dan aku dikejutkan dengan keberagaman makanan yang tersaji. Udon, sukiyaki, ramen. Aku sungguh tak menyangka Hinata-san serius ingin mengadakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun untukku. Aku kira dia hanya ingin membuat makan syukuran kecil-kecilan.

Pandanganku teralihkan pada _dirinya_ , yang kini sedang digantungi kedua anaknya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya menampilkan berbagai macam emosi, mulai dari kesal karena kekeraskepalaan Boruto hingga tatapan penuh sayang yang dihadiahkannya pada kedua buah hatinya. Hinata-san menertawainya yang tampak kewalahan lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya, dan sebagai balasnya Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman bahagia dan wajahnya memerah! Tak pernah dalam hubungan kami sekalipun aku melihatnya menampilkan emosi seperti ini. Yang menjadi santapanku setiap malam hanyalah tatapan kosongnya saat menatapku, membuatku terkadang merasa aku bercinta dengan sebuah robot.

"Silahkan duduk, Aoi-san."

Aku lalu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Naruto, dan Himawari mengambil tempat di sampingku. Aku menikmati makananku, dan dikejutkan dengan rasanya yang luar biasa. Hinata-san memang wanita yang luar biasa, ia bisa memasak, tubuhnya cantik, putri bangsawan Hyuuga, dan yang paling membuatku iri adalah…

Ia memiliki Naruto sebagai suaminya.

Ah, seandainya saja aku lahir 13 tahun lebih awal.

* * *

Makan malam dilewatkan dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan. Hinata-san yang berbasa-basi denganku, Boruto yang masih sering mengejekku, dan Himawari yang berceloteh tentang kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Naruto hanya diam

Sesekali ia memang menimbrung dalam percakapan ketika mendapat pertanyaan dari istrinya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tampaknya ia memang tak berminat sama sekali untuk berbicara.

"Naru-kun, bisakah kau ambilkan _dessert_?" Pinta istrinya lembut. Secara refleks Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman manis, terlalu manis, bagi istrinya, lalu segera berdiri menuju dapur.

"Jadi, Aoi-san, ceritakan bagaimana kehidupanmu sejak menjadi seorang _chuunin_." Tanya Hinata, masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, berusaha membuka sebuah percakapan.

"Ah, semuanya baik-baik saja, Hinata-san. Misi-misinya memang lebih sulit, namun karena tetap dijalankan dalam tim 2 hingga 3 orang, hingga kini belum ada kesulitan berarti." Jawabku, lalu memberikan seulas senyuman tipis.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali membawa sebuah _cake_ dengan lilin angka 20 di atasnya. Entah mengapa ketika melihat _cake_ itu aku merasa tua, lebih tepatnya dewasa. Hinata-san berdiri, lalu mengecup hidung Naruto, bagian in membuat rasa cemburu lebih membakarku, lalu membisikkan "Terima kasih" tepat di telinganya. Setelah itu seluruh keluarga Uzumaki menyenyikan lagu "Happy Birthday" untukku.

Ini semua terasa seperti mimpi buruk bagiku. Disoraki dengan begitu tulus oleh sebuah keluarga yang sedang pelan-pelan kuhancurkan. Tak terbersit lagi permintaan apa yang kuingini saat kutiup lilin itu hingga padam. Aku hanya berharap acara ini bisa cepat berakhir.

Hinata memotong kue lalu membagikannya ke dalam piring-piring kecil, hanya Naruto-san yang memiliki mangkuk lebih besar. Kata Hinata-san, _cake_ rasa anggur adalah _dessert_ favorit Naruto. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Satu-satunya makanan yang kutahu ia sukai adalah ramen, dan bahkan anak kecil berusia 5 tahun tahu makanan kesukaan Hokage Konoha ini.

Dia bahkan tak memedulikanku sepanjang acara makan malam ini.

Terbersit sepintas ide jahilku. Perlahan kuangkat kakiku yang tersembunyi di bawah telapak meja, lalu kuarahkan ke selangkangannya, menggosoknya perlahan. Naruto langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, memuntahkan sepotong _cake_ dari mulutnya.

"Naru-kun! Kau baik-baik saja?" Pekik Hinata-san. Panggilan itu lagi. Aku melihat bagaimana perhatiannya Hinata-san padanya, tangannya mengelus punggung pria itu, berusaha mengentikan batuk-batuknya. Safirnya menatapku tajam, dan aku hanya pura-pura tidak melihat sambil menyuapkan sesendok _cake_ ke dalam mulutku.

Pembicaraan kembali menjadi hening setelah itu. Hingga tiba-tiba Hinata-san membuka pembicaraan. "Kau tahu, Aoi-san, kurasa sudah saatnya kau mencari kekasih."

Aku terkekeh. "Mungkin kau benar, Hinata-san." Jawabku jujur. Ha, kau bahkan tak tahu kekasihku adalah suamimu.

"Sebenarnya, suami Anda cukup membantu saya." Lanjutku tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya. "Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata-san, terkejut dengan respons yang kuberikan. "Bantuan seperti apa?"

"Yah, terkadang ia memberikan padaku tips mengenai hal-hal yang disukai oleh seorang pria. Dan aku mencoba mempratikkannya. Benarkan, Ruto?" Ucapku, menyandarkan wajahku pada telapak tanganku lalu memberikan seringaian menggoda baginya.

Hinata-san hanya mengerutkan alisnya melihat interaksi aneh ini, dan hendak bertanya ketika tiba-tiba Boruto dengan segala keisengannya melemparkan sebuah bom asap ke tengah ruangan. Kini seluruh ruang makan ditutupi oleh asap. Hinata berusaha memperbaiki keadaan, dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam lengan atasku dan menyeretku ke dapur.

"Hey, lepaskan!" Pekikku pelan, dengan kasar kulepaskan cengkraman eratnya dariku. Kami saling memelototi satu sama lain.

"Berhentilah bertingkah laku seperti itu." Tegurnya, manik birunya menatapku intens.

"Aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Balasku membela diri.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu di depan istriku." Jawabnya, kini benar-benar marah. Aku juga memiliki emosi, dan kurasakan emosiku mulai tak dapat dikendalikan.

"Jadi, aku tak boleh melukai perasaan istrimu? Bukankah sudah terlambat untuk itu? Apa kau memikirkan perasaannya saat setiap malam kau bercinta denganku!?" Tantangku. Saat itu aku sadar aku sudah melewati batas saat kulihat kilatan kemarahan di kedua bola matanya. Tangannya kembali mencengkram lengan atasku begitu erat."Kau tahu dengan baik bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi." Ia kembali mengeratkan pegangannya, dan aku sedikit meringis. "Ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Semuanya menjadi seperti ini karena kesalahanmu."

Aku berusaha melimpahkan kesalahan padanya. "Pertama kalinya hubungan kita dilakukan adalah atas kemauanmu juga." Balasku.

"Kau memerasku!" Pekiknya frustasi, membuatku tersadar dari mimpi buatanku sendiri. Sejak awal, memang hubungan kami didasari atas perjanjian ini. Satu-satunya pengikat hubungan kami adalah karena aku memegang kartu AS-nya. Inilah satu-satunya alasan ia rela menghabiskan malam demi malam bergumul denganku. Karena ini. Karena aku sudah mem- _blackmailed_ -nya.

Aku sudah tahu sejak awal ia memang tak ada ikatan emosi apapun denganku, namun aku mencoba membohongi diriku sendiri. Alasanku, jika ia tak mau, tak mungkin ia akan datang mengunjungiku setiap malam , mencumbuku dengan panas, menghujani tubuhku dengan kecupannya, dan mendesah dalam kenikmatan ketika ia mencapai puncaknya bersamaku.

Tapi tentu saja, ini semua adalah ilusi. Ini semua palsu.

Aku sudah melihat semuanya malam ini. Ia hanya mencintai keluarganya. Ia mencintai kedua anaknya. Dan yang terutama, ia teramat mencintai istrinya. Hanya pada keluarganya inilah ia memberikan sebuah senyuman yang penuh hidup, beda dengan seringaian bernafsu yang diberikannya padaku malam demi malam.

"Pemerasanmu adalah satu-satunya alasan aku masih 'mengunjungimu' tiap malam, bocah. Tak bisakah kau menyadari hal sesepele ini? Sebodoh itukah kau?" Aku merasa hatiku seperti ditikam bertubi-tubi dengan kunai atas tiap kata yang diucapkannya. Pegangannya melemas, dan aku segera melepaskannya dari tanganku.

Kulihat matanya melebar, dan kusangka itu karena sang istri sudah mendengar semua percakapan ini. Namun kini aku merasakan air panas yang meleleh melewati pipiku, dan aku berharap, inilah alasan keterkejutannya. Ia adalah orang yang baik, dan setelah melihat air mataku, ia menghentikan hinaannya padaku. Namun, itulah satu-satunya kebaikan yang ia tunjukkan bagiku.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata memasuki dapur. "Naruto-kun, dimana – Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya melihat air mata yang mengalir bebas dari kedua mataku. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan panik Naruto, takut jika saja aku membocorkan rahasianya malam ini. Sungguh kesempatan yang baik jika aku ingin membocorkan semuanya. Terlebih, pria sialan ini baru saja menhancurkan hatiku berkeping-keping.

Tapi tidak, ini semua sudah berakhir. Mimpi buruk ini harus diakhiri sebelum aku menghancurkan kehidupan lebih banyak orang lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-san. A-Aku hanya terharu atas kebaikan keluarga kalian." Bohongku, lalu memberikan senyuman palsu bagi wanita yang kini merangkulku, berusaha memberikan ketenangan bagiku yang kini terisak pelan. Kulihat wajah Naruto relaks dan tidak lagi tegang seperti tadi. Sudah berakhir, kuputuskan sampai disini saja hubungan penuh dosa ini.

Hinata-san memberikan senyuman hangat bagiku, lalu merangkulku sembari mengelus pelan punggungku, membisikkan kata-kata seperti, "Tak apa-apa, sayang. Bukankah kau sudah seperti keluarga bagi kami?" Aku hanya bisa mengangguk; kata-katanya membuat dadaku semakin sesak hingga rasanya ingin meledak. Terbersit di pikiranku bahwa mungkin Hinata-san sudah mengetahui semuanya dan sedang berusaha menghukumku dengan perbuatan baiknya, karena jujur saja, setiap kebaikan yang diperbuatnya membuat sekeping demi sekeping hatiku pecah.

Tak lama kemudian, ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan kulihat Naruto berdiri kikuk di sebelah istrinya. "Terima kasih banyak atas perayaannya malam ini. Tapi aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada janji dengan Konohamaru-sensei." Hinata mengangguk, lalu memapahku ke pintu depan. Boruto dan Himawari hanya menatapku aneh karena tiba-tiba meninggalkan rumah. Aku memberikan seulas senyuman paksa, lalu ketika Hinata-san mengucapkan salam perpisahan bagiku, aku sedikit mengintip ke dalam rumah, berharap _ia_ melihat kepergianku dari dalam rumahnya.

Ia bahkan tak lagi terlihat oleh netraku.

* * *

Aku berjalan terseok-seok dan pelan, dinginnya udara malam mulai terasa menusuk kulitku, apalagi dengan bajuku yang tergolong tipis ini. Air mata masih setia mengalir, berusaha mengingatkanku atas resolusi yang sudah kubuat beberapa saat yang lalu. Sejenak kurasakan _chakra_ seseorang muncul di belakangku, dan dengan refleks seorang shinobi, aku segera mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung. Kurasakan kecurigaan meninggalkan tubuhku ketika kulihat orang itu adalah Konohamaru.

"Heh, akhirnya merasakan sakitnya patah hati, Aoi?" Tanyanya sarkastik. Aku hanya mendengus, lalu membalikkan kepalaku, terlalu lelah untuk memulai adu argument dengan cucu Sandaime Hokage ini.

Kurasakan lengannya memapahku pelan, dan aku tidak membuat usaha apapun untuk menolak pertolongannya, karena jujur saja, aku memang merasa terlalu lemas untuk berjalan pulang.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, akhirnya kau hanya akan sakit hati."

"Aku tahu itu sejak awal, sensei." Jawabku lirih, mataku masih setia menatap bebatuan yang menghiasi jalan yang kutapaki. "Hanya saja dia…" Aku meneguk ludah. "Dia sudah seperti candu bagiku." Dan tanpa bisa kutahan, pertahananku rubuh begitu saja. Air mataku mengalir deras seperti air bah, dan isakanku terdengar begitu memilukan. Konohamaru-sensei hanya bisa diam sambil menggosok punggungku pelan, berharap gerakan sederhana itu dapat meredakan sesenggukanku.

Ternyata patah hati itu terasa begitu menyakitkan.

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana, readers? Sudah terungkap sebagian alasan perselingkuhan Naruto.

Tanggapan kepada reader yang mengatakan saya akan membuat _threesome_ , itu sama sekali tidak benar. Ini adalah fic drama, bukan fic hentai.

Review for the next chapter


	3. Orange Fox

**Lovers!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Orange Fox**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah manga Masashi Kishimoto. Hanya OC yang milik author**

 **Warning: OOC, Semi-Canon, OC**

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Hari demi hari kembali berlalu, seolah tak ada yang berbeda. Tapi aku tahu, ada kejanggalan di balik semua kenormalan yang mungkin terlihat. Bagaimana tidak, terhitung dari acara ulang tahun itu, sudah hampir tiga minggu hari Aoi tak menemuiku. Apa mungkin ia sudah menghentikan segala 'permintaan' yang dimintanya saat itu? Aku akan sangat senang jika memang itu yang terjadi. Hubungan yang memang tak layak dilakukan sejak awal ini memang harus dihentikan, karena aku sadar, aku dan dia sama-sama menyakiti banyak pihak dengan perbuatan ini.

Aku meletakkan pulpenku, lalu sedikit meregangkan tubuh lelahku. Rutinitas bergumul dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus ditandatangani ini membuatku benar-benar bosan. Aku rindu bertemu dengan istriku dan kedua anakku. Tapi aku bertekad, aku akan menyelesaikan semua dokumen ini secepat mungkin agar nantinya aku bisa makan malam bersama mereka seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Setidaknya aku berharap tak akan ada panggilan tiba-tiba dari bocah itu, karena aku akan benar-benar kesal jika itu terjadi.

Lenganku kembali mengangkat pulpen, namun kecerobohanku membuatku tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah boneka rubah berwarna jingga tua terjatuh dari mejaku. Aku menatapnya sejenak, mengingat-ingat kapan aku menerima boneka itu. Ah, itu dia. Boneka rubah ini diberikan bocah itu kepadaku setahun yang lalu, saat dia masih bocah polos yang menggemaskan. Aku memungut rubah kecil itu, lalu menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya aku membuangnya atau tetap meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali meletakkannya di atas meja kerjaku. Setidaknya aku akan membiarkan rubah ini sebagai pengingat bagiku bahwa Aoi pernah menjadi orang yang baik, sebelum dia menjadi wanita yang berniat menghancurkan hidupku, sebelum aku terjebak dalam lingkaran dosa ini.

 _Flashback_

 _Aku pertama kali mengenal Aoi sebelum aku menjadi Hokage, kira-kira 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu Konohamaru memiliki sebuah tim Genin yang diasuhnya karena Konohamaru sangat senang ketika ia mengetahui ia diangkat menjadi instruktor Jounin oleh Kakashi. Akan tetapi itu sudah empat tahun yang lalu, aku mengira ketiga muridnya sudah lulus ujian Chuunin dan sudah tidak lagi menjadi muridnya. Namun ternyata aku salah. Memang kedua muridnya sudah menjadi Chuunin, namun masih tersisa seorang lagi yang belum juga menjadi seorang Chuunin. Orang itu adalah Aoi._

 _Aku ingat saat pertama kali Konohamaru membawanya kepadaku, memintaku untuk membantu melatihnya juga. Konohamaru tampak frustasi, hingga saat ini belum ada perkembangan yang berarti dalam ninjutsu yang dimilikinya. Menurutnya, taijutsunya cukup bagus karena ia melatihnya setiap hari, namun belum sebaik taijutsu Lee. Itulah sebabnya hingga saat itu Aoi belum bisa juga lulus dari ujian Chuunin._

 _Kesan pertama yang kudapat dari Aoi adalah dia tampak seperti seorang yang lembut, hampir tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia sudah menjadi shinboi selama bertahun-tahun. Rambut coklatnya tergerai panjang, namun masih lebih pendek dari surai indigo istriku. Kulitnya tampak berwarna lebih gelap dibandingkan dengan kulit Hinata, namun jauh lebih terang dibandingkan warna kulitku. Dan matanya, matanya yang berwarna biru, senada dengan warna mataku, seolah tidak memiliki aura membunuh yang dimiliki shinobi. Aku terkesiap melihatnya, wanita ini memiliki kesamaan dengan Hinata dalam hal ini._

 _Untuk memastikan kemampuannya, aku mengajaknya sparring di halaman rumahku yang lumayan luas. Kemampuannya lumayan juga, dalam pertarungan taijutsu, aku menyadari tendangan dan tinjunya cukup keras hingga dapat menghancurkan tulang jika tidak dihindari. Tapi aku juga menyadari, dia memiliki refleks yang lambat. Hanya dengan satu kelengahan dalam langkahnya, aku menodongkan tinjuku pada lehernya, otomatis membuatnya kalah._

 _Hinata yang melihatnya, menawarkan diri untuk melatihnya taijutsu, sementara aku diminta Konohamaru untuk mengajarinya ninjutsu, kebetulan karena kami memiliki afinitas chakra yang sama, yaitu chakra Angin. Ia akan datang setiap hari mulai pagi hingga siang untuk berlatih taijutsu, lalu hingga sore atau malam berlatih ninjutsu denganku._

 _Aku merasa seperti melihat diriku sewaktu muda dalam diri Aoi, begitu bersemangat dan tak kenal kata menyerah, dan saat itu aku bertekad akan membuatnya menjadi ninja yang hebat._

* * *

 _Hari demi hari berlalu. Tanpa terasa sudah hampir setahun kami melatihnya untuk ujian Chuunin. Ini adalah malam terakhir aku melatihnya sebelum besok ia akan menjalani ujiannya. Sudah seminggu ini Konohamaru tak dapat ikut serta melatihnya karena misi dari Hokage. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya, toh aku dan Aoi memiliki kecocokan karena sifat kami yang mirip, sama-sama gegabah dan periang. Setidaknya aku tak perlu menakutkan suasana_ awkward _untuk mengelilingi kami._

 _Aku menyadari keganjilan ketika aku melihat wajahnya memerah saat kukatakan Konohamaru tak dapat ikut melatih selama seminggu. Tapi aku menepis keanehan ini begitu saja, aku menganggap ini karena kegugupannya untuk ujian Chuunin, tapi rasanya agak aneh juga jika setiap malam ia memintaku menemaninya makan malam, entah itu di Ichiraku atau di tempat lain, dan memintaku menemaninya pulang. Akhir-akhir ini juga ia mengenakan pakaian yang lebih feminim dibandingkan dengan kaos latihan yang biasa dikenakannya._

 _Namun lagi-lagi aku menepisnya sebagai suatu hal yang 'luar biasa'. Aku memiliki banyak penggemar dari kalangan wanita, bahkan hingga kini aku sudah memiliki dua anak, dan mungkin Aoi hanyalah salah satu dari mereka._

" _Aoi, mari kita lakukan sparring terakhir. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, semua boleh dilakukan." Perintahku, lalu mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung. Ia mengangguk, matanya menatapku serius, dan ia juga bersiap melakukan pertarungan._

" _Mulai!" Teriakku dan tanpa menyisakan sedetik pun untuk bernafas, aku segera melompat maju, menutup jarak yang tersisa. Pertarungan pertama adalah taijutsu._

 _Aku bisa merasakan perkembangan taijutsunya sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya setahun yang lalu. Gerakannya lebih elegan dan terarah. Ia sudah bisa mengukur kapan memberikan pukulan keras di saat lawan tak dapat menangkis dibandingkan menghabiskan seluruh staminanya pada pukulan yang toh nantinya ditangkis. Selain itu, perlahan aku juga menyadari tanganku yang mulai kesemutan, tampaknya Hinata juga mengajarinya cara menutup titik chakra di area lengan._

 _Aku melompat mundur, lalu bersiap melakukan jurus favoritku. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Pekikku, dan empat orang klonku muncul di sisiku. Aku melompat mundur bersama seorang bunshinku, sementara dua sisanya menyerang Aoi. Rasengan terbentuk di tanganku dan bunshinku, aku mengamati pertarungan yang terjadi. Satu klonku sudah musnah dihancurkan Aoi, dan satu klon lagi sedang menyerangnya dengan kunai._

" _Rasengan!" Teriak klonku, lalu berlari cepat ke arahnya. Ia tak tampak terkejut sedikitpun, lalu secepat mungkin ia membentuk segel tangan pula. "Fuuton: Reppushou!" dan seketika angin mengoyak klonku. Aku terhempas ke sebuah pohon dan dengan kecepatan tinggi ia menghantam tubuhku, lalu mengarahkan kunai pada leherku._

" _Usaha yang bagus, Aoi." Matanya melebar menyadari kesalahannya, dan POOF! Bunshinku menghilang. Tubuh asliku segera keluar dari dalam tanah, memberikan sebuah tinju yang membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang. Aku balik menodongkan tanganku pada lehernya, hanya sebuah formalitas untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah kalah._

 _Ia menatapku intens, tak memberikan sepatah kata pun. Aku menarik lenganku, namun tiba-tiba ia menahanku, dan menarikku hingga aku terjatuh di atasnya. Aku kaget, dan tidak sempat memberikan reaksi apapun ketika bibirnya menempel padaku._

 _Mataku melebar merasakan sensasi bibirnya yang mengulumku. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat karena aku segera mendorongnya lalu bangkit berdiri. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini._

" _Maaf…" Gumamnya, lalu segera berdiri dan lari dari tempat latihan itu. Aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri, untuk pertama kalinya aku berciuman dengan seorang perempuan selain Hinata. Tentu saja ini bukan berarti aku menikmatinya. Aku hanya terlalu_ shock _pada kenyataan bahwa muridku berani melakukan hal seperti ini padaku!_

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya, aku menghabiskan seharian di rumah, bermain dengan Boruto dan Himawari lalu membantu Hinata belanja bulanan, dan menghabiskan malam hari menonton film berdua dengan Hinata._

" _Naruto-kun, bagaimana ujian hari pertama Aoi-san? Apa ia melewatinya?" Hinata bertanya padaku, dan tanpa bisa dicegah aku kembali mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Aku sama sekali tak berniat bertemu dengan bocah itu sekarang. Kekikukan yang akan menyusul pastilah sangat tak menyenangkan mengingat kejadian semalam. Aku memutuskan untuk tak menemui Aoi dan membiarkannya mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia tahu aku sudah berkeluarga, tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti menciumku._

" _Aku tak tahu, Hina. Aku tak bertemu Konohamaru seharian ini." Hinata hanya mengangguk, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku, jemarinya terkait dengan jemariku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang bersikap manja, aku merindukannya, setelah berhari-hari intensif melatih Aoi dan selalu tiba di rumah larut malam. Aku menangkup wajahnya, lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman dalam bagi pemilik hatiku ini. Ia mengerang, membuatku dengan leluasa menyelipkan lidahku dan bermain-main dengan isi mulutnya. Tanganku mulai bergerak nakal dan mempreteli kimononya, menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam tubuhnya, mengelusnya dan memberikan usapan-usapan yang membuatnya mengerang semakin keras._

 _Tak ingin membuat diriku khilaf dan berakhir dengan bercinta dengan istriku di atas sofa, aku segera menggendongnya ke dalam kamar kami._

' _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya, Hinata. Kaulah pemilik tubuh dan hatiku, sekarang dan selamanya.'_

 _Aku mengucapkannya malam itu pada Hinata seusai kegiatan penuh cinta kami, tanpa menyadari aku akan menghancurkan janji yang kuucapkan malam ini setahun kemudian._

* * *

 _Berita buruk datang tiga hari kemudian. Konohamaru datang ke tempatku, mengabari bahwa Aoi dikalahkan pada babak kedua ujian Chuunin di Hutan Kematian. Kabarnya ia dan timnya melawan sebuah tim dari Iwagakure, dan meskipun mereka bertarung dengan berani, perbedaan kemampuan yang dimiliki mereka terlalu besar. Dalam sekejap gulungan Surga yang mereka miliki dicuri dan mereka dijebak dalam sebuah genjutsu kuat yang membuat mereka pingsan selama dua hari, dan saat terbangun mereka bertiga mengalami guncangan emosional yang kuat._

 _Konohamaru mengajakku mengunjungi Aoi, dan meskipun aku ingin mengajak Hinata, ia sedang menjalani misi bersama Tim 8. Aku lalu pergi ke Rumah Sakit setelah menitipkan kedua putra putriku pada Sakura-chan. Aku tak ingin anakku melihat betapa mengerikannya hidup sebagai shinobi sebelum waktunya._

 _Aku masuk ke dalam kamar rawat inapnya, dan melihat kondisi mengenaskannya. Kedua kakinya digips, lebam menghiasi wajahnya, dan tampak bekas jahitan pada daerah bahunya. Tampaknya lawannya adalah seorang sadist yang merasakan kepuasan melihat lawannya terkapar tak berdaya, meskipun mereka hanya perlu mengambil gulungan itu._

 _Sesaat kemudian aku mendengarnya mulai meracau tak jelas._

" _Ayah... Ibu… Nii-san…" Gumamnya pelan. kemudian tubuhnya mulai bergerak gelisah. "Jangan bunuh mereka, kumohon. Kumohon. Kumohon." Air mata mengalir pelan dari matanya._

" _Orang tua dan kakaknya terbunuh oleh ninja pelarian yang menyerang desa mereka. Sebenarnya ia bukan berasal dari keluarga ninja, tapi ia menjadi ninja untuk membalaskan dendam orang tuanya."_

 _Aku tertegun mendengar penjelasan Konohamaru. Di balik sikapnya yang ceria, ternyata ia memiliki kepahitan hidup yang sedemikian. Aku merasa kemiripan di antara kami begitu banyak, dan rasanya aku seperti menatap diriku semasa muda dulu._

" _Naruto.. Naruto" Racaunya sekarang, menarik perhatian kami berdua. Aku merasa keringat dingin mulai mengaliri dahiku, berharap ia tak mengigau yang aneh-aneh tentangku._

" _Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan, kumohon." Konohamaru menatapku horror. "Naruto nii-chan, apa kau ada hubungan dengannya?" Ia bertanya padaku dengan pelan, tak ingin siapapun mendengar pembicaraan ini, seolah-olah menanti jawaban ya dariku._

" _Tentu saja tidak! Apa-apaan tuduhanmu ini!" Bentakku, tak menyangka ia bisa menuduhku seperti ini._

" _Kalau begitu, bagaimana ia bisa memanggil-manggil namamu!?"_

" _Mana kutahu, tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya."_

" _Apa kau pernah melakukan sesuatu dengannya?"_

" _Tidak pernah, hanya pernah berciuman – " Aku menutup mulutku, tak sengaja otakku mengeluarkan rahasia yang tak seharusnya diketahui orang ini._

" _Kau berciuman dengannya?" Konohamaru menatapku tak percaya._

" _Dia yang menciumku. Aku bahkan tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi."_

 _Konohamaru terdiam. "Jadi, maksudmu dia yang menyukaimu?"_

 _Aku mengangguk. "Benar. Aku sudah memiliki istri, tak mungkin aku mengkhianati keluargaku."_

" _Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kau tak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya lagi. Aku tak ingin kalian melakukan hal gegabah yang nantinya akan kalian sesali."_

" _Apa maksudmu, Konohamaru!" Geramku, menyadari maksud Konohamaru._

" _Kau juga seorang lelaki, bisa saja suatu hari nanti kau terjebak dengan pesonanya."_

 _Aku sudah muak dengan pembicaraan ini, mengapa jadi aku yang disalahkan. Aku segera balik badan lalu berjalan menuju pintu._

" _Terserahmulah, Konohamaru, toh kau juga yang membawanya padaku." Lalu aku membanting pintu dengan keras._

 _Aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Aoi hingga setahun kemudian._

* * *

 _Aoi tampaknya belum menyerah. Ia masih sering mengunjungi rumah keluargaku meskipun tampak jelas Konohamaru tidak menyukainya. Hinata masih tetap menyambutnya dengan baik, terkadang ia bahkan melatihnya untuk ujian Chuunin selanjutnya. Aku selalu membuat alasan setiap kali aku bisa merasakan chakranya mendekat, entah itu pergi membantu Kakashi-sensei, atau pergi mengunjungi Kiba, atau alasan lainnya. Hinata tampaknya menyadari keenggananku untuk bertemu Aoi, dan meskipun ia tak tahu alasannya, ia tak mendesakku dan hanya tersenyum maklum tiap kali aku meninggalkan rumah._

 _Sementara itu, aku semakin dekat dengan mimpiku selama ini. Kakashi-sensei mengatakan ia akan segera pensiun, katanya dia sudah bosan dengan segala tetek bengek politik. Aku mengejeknya saat itu, mengatakan dia memang sudah terlalu tua dan sebaiknya mundur dari kursi Hokage. Aku masih ingat kata-kata yang dilontarkannya saat itu._

" _Politik itu hal yang teramat mengerikan. Ia bisa membuatmu kehilangan seluruh hidupmu dan kehilangan seluruh desamu hanya dengan kesalahan satu kata saja."_

 _Aku tidak menyangkal kebenaran di balik kata-kata bijak pria berambut perak itu, hanya saja aku merasa dia agak berlebihan. Kita kini hidup di masa damai, kelima Negara shinobi sudah berdamai, tak ada lagi ancaman peperangan. Yang ada kini hanya mengatasi kelompok-kelompok kecil yang tidak menyenangi perdamaian ini. Ikatan yang dibangun antarnegara seusai perang dunia sudah sangat kuat, pikirku saat itu. Kakashi-sensei hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya, sambil berdiri lalu mengacak pelan surai pirangku seperti saat aku kecil dulu, mengatakan aku sama naifnya seperti diri 13 tahunku. Aku hanya merengut, sama sekali tak menganggap serius perkataannya._

 _Hari-hari berlalu dengan aku yang masih menghindari bocah itu, dan dengan semakin dekatnya tanggal bergerak maju ke arah ujian Chuunin, aku juga semakin dekat untuk merealisasikan mimpiku. Kakashi-sensei mengatakan ujian Chuunin ini akan menjadi kegiatan terakhir yang dipegangnya, karena setelah itu ia akan segera mengangkatku menjadi Hokage. Aku berteriak gembira, memeluknya erat, lalu segera berlari pulang ke rumah dengan tujuan menyampaikan berita baik ini._

 _Jika dipikir baik-baik, mungkin aku tak akan segembira itu sekarang jika mengetahui bahwa semua kesengsaraan hidupku dimulai setelah aku menjadi Hokage._

* * *

 _Dua bulan sesudah ujian Chuunin berakhir, Kakashi-sensei menepati janjinya. Ia mengangkatku sebagai Hokage Konohagakure. Meskipun ada insiden kecil yang melibatkan pertengkaran Boruto dan Himawari yang berakibat aku melewatkan upacara pelantikanku, aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Upacara seperti itu tidak penting, yang utama adalah kini aku sudah berhasil menjadi Hokage!_

 _Aku berangkat menuju kantor Hokage keesokan harinya bersama keluargaku untuk penerimaan jabatan langsung dari Kakashi-sensei. Masih banyak penduduk desa yang mengerumuni kantor Hokage dan berusaha bersalaman denganku atau mengambil fotoku dan lain-lain. Di antara kerumunan itu, aku bisa melihat Aoi menggenggam sebuah bungkusan plastik dan berusaha bergerak maju, namun tertahan oleh kerumunan itu. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku sebelum ia mengetahui aku menatapnya, namun di saat itu pula ia menggunakan kemampuan shinobinya dan meloncat langsung di depanku._

" _N-Naruto-san." Panggilnya pelan dengan wajah memerah, tampaknya ia sudah lama menunggu di bawah terik matahari. "Selamat atas pelantikanmu. Terimalah bingkisan ini." Ia lalu menyodorkan bungkusan plastik itu, dan aku bisa melihat seekor rubah kecil berwarna orens menatapku balik._

" _Y-Ya. Terima kasih, Aoi-san. Selamat juga atas kelulusanmu dari ujian Chuunin." Aku mendengar dari Hinata bahwa akhirnya anak ini sudah lulus ujian Chuunin, dan untuk sekedar membunuh ketegangan yang menguar ini, aku mengucapkan selamat baginya. Ugh, aku bisa merasakan kekikukan yang menyelimuti kami. "Maaf, tapi aku harus segera pergi." Aku memberikan seulas senyuman tipis padanya, lalu segera berpaling._

 _Pertemuan-pertemuan kami selanjutnya tak dapat dihindari. Sebagai Hokage, akulah yang memberikan misi bagi shinobi Konoha, dan itu berarti aku cukup sering bertemu dengannya. Rasa risih yang awalnya sempat timbul di antara kami, perlahan menghilang. Pelan-pelan rasa takut yang dulu sempat kurasakan mulai mencair. Kini kami sudah berinteraksi dengan baik, meskipun interaksi kami biasanya hanya sebatas perbincangan tentang misi atau dia yang membawa dua cup ramen instan favoritku dan menyantapnya bersama sambil membahas laporan misi. Aku cukup heran saat berkali-kali dia membawa ramen favoritku padahal tak ada orang yang tahu ramen favoritku selain Hinata, namun aku berpikir mungkin ini hanya suatu kebetulan._

* * *

 _Di bulan keenam aku menjadi Hokage, suatu masalah pelik mulai muncul. Aku benar-benar membencinya karena ini adalah permasalahan yang bahkan seharusnya tak pernah ada, namun timbul karena sifat tamak manusia yang tak dapat dimusnahkan._

 _Pada sebuah misi yang mengharuskan lima orang jounin untuk menumpas bandit yang berada di sekitar Iwagakure, terjadi sebuah tragedy mengenaskan. Kelima jounin itu melakukan pembantaian keji yang melibatkan sebuah desa shinobi dengan kekkei genkai. Alasan yang dikemukakan mereka sungguh konyol; mereka berpendapat bahwa kekkei genkai mereka, kekkei genkai pengendalian Debu (mirip dengan kekkei touta Onoki, hanya saja teknik ini belum setinggi itu) akan sangat berbahaya bagi Konoha di kemudian hari jika saja terjadi perang dengan Iwagakure. Aku berteriak frustasi, berusaha menanamkan di pikiran mereka bahwa hal seperti perang dunia tidak akan terjadi lagi. Mengapa pembantaian sia-sia ini harus terjadi?_

 _Aku mengirim mereka ke dalam penjara untuk waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan sambil berdoa mereka melakukan perbuatan sadis itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak._

 _Keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Seminggu kemudian, aku menerima sepucuk surat dari burung kurir. Suratnya berisi ancaman untuk membawa uang sebesar 50 juta ryo kepada sekelompok ANBU Iwagakure. Mereka mengatakan bahwa ANBU Iwagakure yang kebetulan berpatroli di sekitar desa itu sudah mengetahui bahwa desa itu dibantai oleh jounin Konoha, namun mereka memutuskan uang jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan melaporkannya langsung pada Tsuchikage. Untuk membuktikannya, mereka menyerakan selembar foto ikat kepala Konoha yang ditemukan di lokasi pembunuhaan._

 _Aku menggeram frustasi, cobaan demi cobaan datang menghampiri. Perekonomian Konoha kini sedang memburuk; tak mungkin aku mengirim 50 juta ryo hanya untuk kasus ini. Lagipula, tak ada jaminan mereka tak akan meminta imbalan lebih lanjut dari hal ini._

" _Habisi saja sekelompok jounin itu. Aku sendiri akan turun tangan untuk menghabisi mereka."_

 _Mataku terbelalak mendengar saran dari penasihatku ini. "Haruskah seperti ini, Shikamaru? Haruskah nyawa kembali dihabisi tanpa belas kasihan?"_

" _Sudah terlambat untuk belas kasihan. Kau seharusnya tahu, di saat kau menjadi Hokage, kau harus mengedepankan desamu dibandingkan apapun itu, apalagi nyawa shinobi Iwagakure." Tegurnya. "Kau harus segera menghabisi sekelompok ANBU ini sebelum mereka melapor. Berikan perintah kepadaku, aku sendiri akan menghabisi mereka." Desaknya._

 _Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Aku percaya dengan kemampuan Nara di hadapanku ini untuk menyelesaikan misinya, namun terngiang di telingaku ucapan dari Ero-Sennin. "Lingkaran kebencian akan terus berjalan jika tak dihentikan." Dan aku sadar kini aku tengah memulai sebuah lingkaran kebencian, akan tetapi…_

 _Memang tak ada pilihan lain selain menghabisi mereka. Aku bukan tengah memulai lingkaran kebencian, namun tengah mengakhirinya. Jika aku tak mengakhiri peristiwa ini, dapat dipastikan, Iwagakure tak akan tinggal diam. Bukan suatu hal yang berlebihan jika sebuah perang dunia bisa terjadi karena hal ini, sebab desa yang dihabisi adalah desa yang dipenuhi pengguna kekkei genkai yang merupakan asset berharga sebuah desa ninja._

 _Peperangan di masa damai ini akan membawa dunia kembali kepada masa kegelapan sebelum pertarungan melawan Kaguya. Semua jerih payah dan kerja keras dunia selama 15 tahun terakhir ini akan menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan…_

" _Naruto?" Shikamaru kembali memanggilku. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu – "_

" _Nara Shikamaru, aku sebagai Hokage Ketujuh, memberikanmu perintah untuk menghabisi ANBU Iwagakure yang berpatroli di sekitar desa Tomari. Pastikan tak ada bukti lain yang tertinggal di lokasi, dan pastikan juga di desa Tomari tak ada tanda-tanda pembantaian olehmu. Dan ingat, ini adalah misi sangat rahasia. Tak boleh ada yang mengetahuinya, termasuk keluargamu."_

 _Shikamaru tertegun mendengar perintahku, agaknya dia tak menyangka aku bisa membulatkan pikiranku secepat ini. "Baiklah, Hokage-sama. Saya akan segera berangkat."_

* * *

 _Seperti dugaanku, Tsuchikage tak tinggal diam ketika ia mendapati satu desa penuh shinobi kekkei genkai miliknya dan satu platoon ANBU-nya tewas mengenaskan. Ia segera memerintahkan pertemuan Lima Kage untuk diadakan di Iwagakure._

 _Pertemuan berlangsung alot. Kurotsuchi tampak sangat kesal dengan keempat Negara lainnya. Setiap upaya dari kami untuk mendinginkan suasana tak berarti._

" _Hokage! Apa kau yakin tak terlibat dalam masalah ini? Setahuku tak lama ini shinobimu menjalankan misi di sekitar Iwagakure."_

 _Aku meneguk ludah, merasakan keringat mulai berkumpul di pelipisku. "Meskipun begitu, tak ada alasan bagi kami untuk menghabisi shinobi dari negaramu. Kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku menghargai perdamaian lebih dari siapapun, Tsuchikage-sama." Kurotsuchi terdiam, menyadari kebenaran dalam kata-kataku. Kini ia berusaha mengambinghitamkan Gaara._

" _Kalau begitu Kazekage! Bisa saja shinobimu dendam pada shinobiku. Bukankah saat Aliansi Perang Dunia Shinobi dulu juga shinobimu yang paling keberatan beraliansi dengan negaraku?"_

 _Gaara menghela nafas pendek, tampak berusaha menahan emosinya. "Itu sudah hampir sebelas tahun yang lalu, Tsuchikage-sama. Juga, kau tak ada bukti untuk menuduhku sembarangan." Skakmat. Kurotsuchi tak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa. "Mengapa tidak kita gunakan pertemuan lima Kage ini sebagai sarana untuk mengumpulkan informasi? Kami akan melaporkan apapun itu bukti yang mengarah pada pembunuhan shinobimu jika ada, Tsuchikage-sama."_

 _Demikianlah pertemuan lima Kage berakhir dengan kata penutup dari Gaara. Setidaknya untuk saat ini masalah ini berhasil dihindari. Aku berharap masalah ini tak akan pernah terbongkar. Ini adalah insiden internasional, sebuah insiden konyol yang bahkan tak seharusnya terjadi. Masalah besar sungguh akan terjadi jika sampai Iwagakure mengetahui hal ini._

* * *

" _Hokage-sama, ini laporan untuk misiku kali ini."_

 _Aku menerimanya dengan sebelah tangan, bahkan diriku tak melihat sedikitpun ke arah Aoi yang menyerahkan laporan misinya. Aku terlalu terdistraksi oleh masalah yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, dan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menutupinya._

" _Hmph! Dingin sekali, Hokage-sama!" Aoi lalu menggembungkan pipinya, dan aku meliriknya sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk._

" _Aku sedang sibuk, Aoi-san. Pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku." Jawabku ketus, tak ingin berurusan dengan kenakalannya._

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Bacalah dokumen misiku baik-baik, Hokage-sama!" Dia lalu pergi sembari menampilkan seringaian yang membuatku bertanya-tanya._

* * *

" _Arghh! Masih banyak sekali dokumen!"_

 _Dokumen-dokumen ini sungguh tak kenal ampun. Terlalu banyak laporan misi ataupun berkas kerja sama yang harus ditandatangani. Mataku lalu menarik tumpukan gulungan selanjutnya, dan aku memiringkan kepalaku mendapati ini adalah gulungan berisi laporan yang diantar Aoi siang tadi._

 _Aku membacanya dengan seksama, lalu bersiap memberikan stempel penerimaan laporan, ketika tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sebuah notes kecil di sudut kanan dokumen._

" _ **245,391"**_

 _Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Bukannya aku tak mengerti. Ini adalah kode koordinat, kode dasar yang harus dimengerti semua shinobi. Yang membuatku heran adalah, apa yang dia inginkan dari tempat ini? Tidak mungkin meminta pertolongan, sebab misinya sudah selesai. Satu-satunya alasan memungkinkan adalah ia menginginkanku datang ke tempat itu. Aku menarik sebuah peta berkoordinat, lalu menyocokkan koordinat yang tertera. Kerutan di dahiku semakin mendalam; tempat ini bisa dibilang terletak di luar desa dan dikelilingi hutan. Ada apa dengan bocah ini?_

 _Aku mengambil jubahku, lalu melompat keluar dari jendela menuju destinasiku._

* * *

 _Aku menyusuri jalan kecil yang membawaku semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Tempat ini tidak begitu gelap, kunang-kunang yang beterbangan memberikan penerangan yang cukup untuk penglihatan. Samar-samar dapat kulihat ada sebuah rumah kayu berdiri di sebuah daerah yang tak ditumbuhi pohon. Mungkinkah Aoi ada di dalam sini?_

 _Perlahan aku membuka pintu menuju gubuk tua itu, dan mataku melebar horror ketika aku mendengar sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dapat kudengar._

" _ **Nara Shikamaru, aku sebagai Hokage Ketujuh, memberikanmu perintah untuk menghabisi ANBU Iwagakure yang berpatroli di sekitar desa Tomari. Pastikan tak ada bukti lain yang tertinggal di lokasi, pastikan juga di desa Tomari tak ada tanda-tanda pembantaian olehmu. Dan ingat, ini adalah misi sangat rahasia. Tak boleh ada yang mengetahuinya, termasuk keluargamu."**_

 _Aku merasakan kakiku mulai gemetar oleh ketakutan. Tak pernah aku merasa setakut ini dalam hidupku, bahkan tidak saat aku melawan Madara dan Kaguya. Apa ada yang mengetahui semua ini dan menyekap Aoi?_

" _Naruto-san." Aoi muncul dari salah satu ruangan yang ada di gubuk ini dan itu membuatku lega. Setidaknya dia tidak sedang disekap oleh siapapun._

" _Aoi, apa maksudnya ini? Rekaman macam apa ini?" Telingaku mulai terasa berdengung, rekaman yang sama terus-menerus diulang sedari tadi, dan ini membuatku merasa mual._

" _Naruto-san, apa kau tak ingin mendengarnya lagi?" Ia lalu menggunakan remote untuk mematikan rekaman itu._

" _Aoi." Panggilku pelan. "Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki rekaman ini?" Rasa panik melanda tubuhku. Bagaimana anak kecil ini memperoleh rekaman sepenting ini? Apa ada orang lain yang mengetahui hal ini selain dia? Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan rekaman ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menyeruak ke dalam pikiranku yang terselimuti rasa takut ini._

" _Tenang saja, Naruto-san, tak ada orang lain yang mengetahui rekaman ini selain diriku. Dan mengenai bagaimana cara aku mendapatkannya, itu tidaklah penting." Jawabnya seolah-olah baru saja membaca isi otakku, lalu memberikan seringaian licik. Instingku berteriak bahwa sebuah hal yang buruk akan segera terjadi._

" _Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu sebagai gantinya agar aku tidak menyebarkan rekaman ini." Ini dia, hal yang kutakutkan terjadi. Dia akan memerasku dengan menggunakan rekaman ini._

" _Apa yang kau mau? Uang? Jabatan? Aku tak menyangka kau serendah ini, Aoi!" Makiku, kemarahan membutakan pikiranku. Aku sungguh kalut sekarang, tak tahukah anak ini bahwa sepotong kalimat ini dapat menjadi permulaan perang dunia lagi!_

" _Hina aku semaumu." Ia menatapku, tak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikit pun. "Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal darimu." Ia lalu tersenyum tipis._

" _Apa itu?" Aku tak sanggup mendengar jawaban yang selanjutnya terlontar dari bibirnya._

" _Tubuhmu. Aku ingin tubuhmu menjadi milikku."_

 _Aku merasa darah di sekujur tubuhku berhenti mengalir. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia menginginkan… tubuhku?_

" _Kau tak salah dengar, Naruto-san. Aku hanya menginginkan – "_

" _APA KAU SUDAH GILA, HAH!? AKU SUDAH BERISTRI BAHKAN SUDAH MEMILIKI DUA ANAK. BERANINYA KAU MEMINTA INI PADAKU AOIIII!" Amarah menyelimutiku dan membuatku bertindak tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Tanganku melingkar erat pada leher jenjangnya. Permintaan yang dimintanya sudah melewati batas. Maafkan aku jika aku sampai menghabisimu di tengah-tengah kemarahanku, Aoi._

" _Kh, uhuk – " Ia terbatuk, dan entah setan apa yang menyelimutiku, aku sendiri bisa merasakan tanganku mencengkeram lehernya sungguh keras hingga terasa sakit._

" _J-Jika aku m-mati, genjutsunya a-a-akan lepas. Gheh!" Kata-katanya terasa bagai air yang disiram bagi diriku yang kesetanan ini, dan seketika aku melepaskan cekikanku._

" _Apa maksudmu, hah!?"_

 _Gadis kecil ini terbatuk-batuk sambil mengelus lehernya yang memerah berbentuk jariku membuat rasa bersalah sedikit timbul di hatiku._

" _R-Rekam-annya sudah kutanam d-di rumah salah satu penduduk Iwagakure p-pada misi yang kujalani sebelumnya. K-Kalau sam-pai a-aku mati atau pikiranku diperiksa, g-genjutsu yang menyembunyikannya akan terbuka dan r-rekaman itu akan diputar."_

 _Hatiku mencelos mendengar pengakuannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

 _Keheningan timbul di antara kami. Aku hanya berdiri tegak seperti patung, sementara ia masih berusaha memperoleh kembali napasnya yang masih putus-putus._

 _Aku bisa merasakan lengannya yang perlahan menangkup wajahku. Aku tak membuat gerakan apapun untuk menyingkirkannya dari wajahku, aku sudah terlalu putus asa saat ini._

" _Permintaanku tidak sulit, Naruto-san. Bahkan, kau juga akan memperoleh kesenangan dari penawaranku ini."_

 _Aku merasa hatiku bagai dicabik-cabik saat ini. Haruskah aku menerima tawarannya? Tidak! Aku harus menolak tawarannya!_

" _Jangan kira aku akan dibodohi oleh tipu muslihatmu, Aoi! Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk memercayaimu." Aku berusaha bersikap tenang, setidaknya dia tak boleh melihatku sepanik itu lagi._

" _Hahaha. Naruto-san, aku yakin kau pasti mengerti konsep keseimbangan. Harga yang harus dibayarkan untuk asumsimu itu terlalu besar." Aoi menatap mataku tegas. "Seandainya apa yang kukatakan ini adalah kebohongan, berarti kau menang dan tak perlu mengkhianati keluargamu. Tapi jika seandainya aku benar? Perdamaian dunia taruhannya."_

" _Aoi, apa kau sudah sinting? Kita membicarakan perdamaian seluruh dunia shinobi! Bukan hanya Konoha saja." Aku berusaha membuatnya memahami ancaman macam apa yang tengah diajukannya kepadaku, yaitu ancaman perdamaian dunia._

" _Aku tak peduli." Jawabnya tenang, terlalu tenang hingga membuatku merasa takut. "Kau tahu, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Hanya nyawa ini yang melekat pada tubuhku. Sedangkan kau? Bukankah kau memiliki desa dan keluarga yang harus kau lindungi? Banyak orang berharga yang bergantung padamu."_

" _Kau gila!"_

" _Keegoisanmu akan membawa banyak kematian, Naruto-san. Sedangkan harga termahal untuk keegoisanku hanya nyawaku ini saja."_

 _Aku terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menentangnya. Semua yang dikatakannya benar. Tak ada satu kata pun yang salah. Bisa kurasakan tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir di pipiku. Tak ada lagi rasa gengsi, perasaanku sudah terlalu kalut. Detik ini yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah bagaimana nantinya Hinata akan memaafkanku jika ia tahu apa yang akan kuperbuat._

 _Kurasakan tangannya yang kecil mengelus pipiku, mengusap air mata yang menetes. Aku menatap kosong, meskipun begitu, bisa kurasakan deru nafasnya yang semakin dekat dengan wajahku, dan tak lama kemudian bibir kami bersatu._

 _Tak ada gerakan apapun dariku untuk menolak ataupun menerima perlakuan ini. Ia melingkarkan jemarinya pada rambutku, lumatan-lumatan kecil dihadiahkannya padaku. Setelah ia merasa puas, ia melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia tahu aku sudah tak menolaknya lagi._

 _Kurasakan satu demi satu kancing kemejaku terbuka hingga aku merasa sedikit dingin ketika angin berhembus ke arahku. Dan yang terakhir, ia melepaskan jubah Hokage yang sangat kubanggakan. Dan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya jubah Hokage ini, demikian pula harga diriku yang kubuang jauh-jauh._

 _Semua demi desaku. Semua demi perdamaian._

 _Malam itu, di gubuk kecil itu, aku mengambil keperawanannya. Ia mengerang kesakitan, namun aku sama sekali tak memedulikannya. Gerakanku cepat dan tak beraturan. Meskipun hatiku tak ingin hal laknat ini terjadi, tubuhku mengkhianatiku. Liang perawannya yang sempit menjepit diriku begitu erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskanku sedetik pun. Aku bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang mengaliri sekujur tubuhku. Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai dibutakan oleh nafsu fisik. Bibirku menyesap dadanya, memberikan jilatan-jilatan yang membuatnya mengeluhkan namaku, kupercepat genjotanku, hingga kudengar ia berteriak kesakitan, memohonku untuk memperlambat gerakanku. Aku tak peduli. Satu-satunya yang ingin kucapai adalah puncak kenikmatanku, agar semua mimpi buruk ini cepat berakhir. Kurasakan di tengah erangannya tubuhnya menegang, menandakan ia pun telah dekat dengan puncak orgasmenya. Sekejap kemudian, ia meneriakkan namaku, dan aku merasa cahaya berwarna putih mengambil alih kesadaranku, dan aku menumpahkan benihku dalam tubuhnya. Aku tak khawatir akan kehamilan, karena sudah menjadi kebijakan Konoha agar semua kunoichi mengonsumsi pil antikehamilan sejak mereka pertama menjadi Genin._

 _Aku menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya, dan bisa kurasakan ia memeluk erat lengan kiriku, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku. Tak lama kemudian, aku bisa merasakan dia sudah terbuai dalam alam mimpi. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih menatap hampa ke arah langit-langit. Aku tahu ini adalah kesalahan, aku sudah mengkhianati istri dan keluargaku, tapi ini semua kulakukan untuk melindungi mereka juga. Malam itu aku tak tidur semalaman, berusaha merenungkan jalan keluar agar dosa ini tidak berlangsung selamanya._

* * *

"Naruto!" Teriakan keras Shikamaru menyadarkanku dari kilas balik yang kualami beberapa menit terakhir ini. Sontak aku mengambil pulpen dan segera menandatangani berkas-berkas, agar Shikamaru tak menuduhku malas-malasan.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?"

"Ada orang yang ingin menemuimu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, siapa orang yang mau menemuiku di jam makan siang seperti ini?

"Siapa itu?"

"Namanya Aoi, seorang kunoichi kita."

Aku meletakkan pulpenku, lalu mengacak surai pirangku. Akhirnya si pembuat masalah ini datang juga.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

TBC

* * *

Sudah terungkap rahasia di balik hubungan Naruto-Aoi

Apakah readers ingin next chapter _flashback_ dari sudut pandang Aoi? Atau lanjutkan saja ceritanya? ;)


End file.
